1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates thin computers such as laptop and notebook computers. It relates especially to a low profile cooling assembly for the CPU chip in such computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The components of a computer, telecommunications switch or other microprocessor-based device are usually contained within an enclosure or housing. When the device is powered up, these components become heated. This is particularly so in the case of the device's central processor unit (CPU) which consumes a relatively large amount of electrical power. Therefore, such devices invariably include some means for circulating air through the enclosure to conduct heat away from those components, particularly the CPU chip.
For computers or other devices having a relatively high profile enclosure, it may suffice to provide fans at the perimeter of the enclosure to circulate air through the enclosure. However, for thin computers and devices it is usually necessary to supplement the perimeter fans with a fan or blower which conducts the cooling air directly to and from the CPU chip in the enclosure. While such cooling means operate satisfactorily in a computer enclosure in the order of five or more inches thick and which houses a relatively low power CPU chip, e.g. 70 watts or less, they do not suffice to cool higher rated chips in the low profile computers in use today, i.e. those less than two inches thick.